


If you let me, I would kiss you

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison is French and lives in France, Alternate Universe - Human, Boyd and Kira are roommates, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls in Love, Humor, Long-Distance Friendship, Love Confessions, Protective Chris Argent, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: “Bye dad, love you!” She hung up before he could say anything else, well aware that it was far too late in France for her father to still be awake and fully functioning. He had never been the type to stay up late – more of an early riser – and she knew he would regret it if they talked for too long.Besides, Allison really did have more important things to do, specifically finding a pretty girl with dark eyes and even darker hair and a smile that could light up the whole world. Allison’s stomach swooped nervously at the reminder of what she was doing in Beacon Hills in the first place. She certainly wasn’t staying there for the view, considering what Kira and the others had told her about the town.Or: Even if it takes flying halfway across the world, Allison is determined to finally meet Kira.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	If you let me, I would kiss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



“Yes dad, I’m being safe on the road, I promise,” Allison rolled her eyes as her father answered with a litany of questions about where she was and where she would be staying and _are you sure you don’t want to come back_? “I just crossed the town border, alright? I’ll call you later, once I’m settled in. And if things go wrong, I’ll be back in less than three days.”

Her father – for all that he had been adamantly opposed to her trip – grumbled something about her being too good to be rejected, and Allison grinned fondly as he muttered a goodbye to her.

“Bye dad, love you!” She hung up before he could say anything else, well aware that it was far too late in France for her father to still be awake and fully functioning. He had never been the type to stay up late – more of an early riser – and she knew he would regret it if they talked for too long.

Besides, Allison really _did_ have more important things to do, specifically finding a pretty girl with dark eyes and even darker hair and a smile that could light up the whole world. Allison’s stomach swooped nervously at the reminder of what she was doing in Beacon Hills in the first place. She certainly wasn’t staying there for the view, considering what Kira and the others had told her about the town.

Before her anxiety could get any worse, she pulled over on the side of the road and glanced down at her phone, wondering which one of her long-distance friends she should call first.

Kira was out of the question, obviously, since this entire trip was a surprise meant for her, meant for the one person Allison had connected with more than anyone else. But just because she couldn’t talk to her favourite person in the world didn’t mean she was out of options.

Her fingers hovered over her contacts, hesitating between Stiles and Lydia, and she eventually just decided to call them both at once, knowing they would both want to know she was in town anyways. As she waited for them to pick up, she drummed her fingers against her steering wheel and went over the plan she had so carefully concocted. A plan that relied entirely on the reaction of a single other person, one who didn’t even know Allison was in her country, let alone her town.

“ _Allison, buddy!_ ” The girl in question bit down on her bottom lip to hold in a snort, not wanting to give Stiles the satisfaction of reacting to his stupid nickname. “ _Please tell me this is your mandatory ‘I’m in Beacon Hills’ call, and not you cancelling all our plans because you chickened out_.”

“Me? Chickening Out? Please, when have you ever known me to- Oh, hey Lydia,” Allison grinned as their friend joined the call. “But when have you ever known me to back out of a plan, especially one I spent so much time coming up with?”

“ _Stiles is just worried because he’s been buzzing with excitement over your trip and keeps panicking at the thought of not getting to meet you_ ,” Lydia huffed. This time, Allison let herself snort as she pictured her red-haired friend’s exasperated eyeroll. “ _However, I’m glad to know you made it here safely. Where are you, exactly?”_

 _“I bet she’s parked in front of Kira’s house like a creep_ ,” Stiles snickered and, not for the first time, Allison wished she was next to him so she could cuff him behind the head like he deserved.

“I’m on the edge of the town, somewhere near the forest,” Allison answered, completely bypassing Stiles’ comment. She would get enough teasing from them once they met up in person; the last thing she needed was to get into it whilst they were on the phone. “You know I hate driving whilst talking on the phone, and I already made an exception for my dad today.”

“ _Isn’t it like 2am in France or something_?” Lydia asked, although Allison wasn’t sure why she sounded so surprised.

“Lydia, my dad is the most protective parent on the planet,” she pointed out. “There was no way he was going to bed without hearing that I had made it here safely. I’m just lucky 2 am is my prime hour, otherwise I would be falling asleep right now, and we all know that can’t happen quite yet.”

“ _Hell no, you have a woman to woo,”_ Stiles cheered her on, and Allison suddenly remembered why she had started this call in the first place. Her friends’ reassurances were exactly what she needed to hear before she drove to Kira’s house and made the boldest move of her life.

“ _I can almost hear your panic all the way from the other side of town_ ,” Lydia scoffed. “ _Snap out of it, Ally, it won’t do you any good. You’ve been planning this for over three months, and Kira clearly cares about you. No matter what happens today, I promise you it’ll be good. And if not, you can go over to Stiles’, I’ll bring the alcohol, and we can drown your sorrows in drinks and junk food and all those movies Stiles has been begging us to watch for over a year_.”

“ _We’ll be doing that either way,_ ” Stiles snorted, and Allison felt a genuine smile tug at her lips at the familiar banter between her friends. “ _But yes, calm down, chillax, take a few deep breaths, everything’s going to be great. Kira’s a good person, and I will personally kick her ass if she breaks your heart, friend or not_.”

“You guys are the best,” Allison murmured, knowing they would hear her no matter how quiet she was. The four of them – Kira included – had gotten used to talking on the phone with their mics cutting off and background noises and all other sorts of disturbances, so their ears had gotten tuned to each other’s voices in a relatively creepy but very practical way. “I should go, otherwise I’m going to interrupt their dinner and her roommate is going to hate me and it’ll be all weird.”

“ _Her roommate is going to hate you whether you interrupt dinner or not_ ,” Lydia reminded her, and Allison winced at the thought of Boyd’s supposed stoicism. Kira loved the man, and she knew she would have to woo him over eventually if she wanted whatever was going on between Kira and her to last. Not that anything was going on yet, and not that anything _would_ go on.

(Allison just really hoped something would happen, because she wasn’t sure her heart could take any more of this useless pining.)

“I’m sure I’ll manage to find Boyd’s weak spot and use it to my advantage after a few days,” Allison sighed. “But thank you for that little extra bit of pressure, Lyds, I really appreciate it. Now, I really gotta go. I love you both, and I’ll see you both tomorrow at worst, alright?”

“ _Tomorrow at_ best _, Ally, but we love you too_ ,” Stiles said. Allison closed her eyes for a moment, picturing his wide grin and Lydia’s slightly more collected smile, before hanging up on her friends with one last promise to keep them updated on the situation with Kira.

And then it was just Allison and her rental car again, her heart beating slightly too fast and too loud to be considered normal. She knew why she was nervous, of course – _Kira’s smiles and voice and hesitant flirting and ‘I love you’s whispered in the darkness of the night_ – but she knew Kira would sense it instantly if Allison was worried about their interaction. The last thing she wanted was for Kira to panic because Allison was panicking, sending them both into a blind fit of anxiety and turning Allison’s trip into a nightmare.

She needed to calm down – _chillax,_ as Stiles had so eloquently put it – and remember that Kira wanted to meet her. They had talked about it lengthily, and Kira had made it clear she wanted nothing more than to fly over to France and finally see Allison in person. However, there was a huge difference between what a person said over the phone and what they truly wanted, and Allison feared that Kira’s love for her would lessen once they were face to face.

Irrational fears, she had learned, were very hard to let go of.

She shook her head to rid herself of the intrusive thoughts and turned her engine back on, breathing in deeply before typing Kira’s address into the GPS again and nervously making her way through Beacon Hills. For all that her friends had downplayed the town and called it a ‘miserable circle of hell’, Allison had to say she found it quite charming. It was nothing like France, but Allison quite liked that about the place. It wasn’t exactly what she had been expecting, but it was the home to three of her favourite people in the world and that was more than enough for her.

By the time she reached Kira’s apartment complex, her nerves had settled slightly and had been replaced by the familiar excitement she had been feeling ever since her father had told her they had finally saved up enough money for her trip to Beacon Hills. Her heart had fluttered back then, and it fluttered now, because this was _Kira_.

As much as she loved Lydia and Stiles, and as much as she knew she would enjoy every minute they spent together, Kira was something else entirely.

Kira was one of the bravest women Allison had ever met, willing to defy her parents and family to chase after her own dreams rather than the ones they had planned for her. Kira was kind, her heart so full of compassion that Allison had sometimes had to talk her through a breakdown after one of the kids at school had a rough day. Kira was beautiful, so beautiful that Allison often didn’t know what to do when her face appeared on her phone screen.

Kira was smart, and funny when she wanted to be, and just clumsy enough for Allison to find it more endearing than anything else. And Kira, most importantly, was the woman Allison had grown to love despite all the reasons why her crush was a terrible idea.

She breathed in deeply as she stepped out of her car, her fingers trembling and almost dropping the key as she locked it behind herself, leaving her bags inside just in case things didn’t go as planned.

Her legs felt like they were about to give in at any moment as Allison dragged herself to the apartment complex and slipped in behind another resident, smiling innocently when they shot her a suspicious look. She would have used the doorbell, but she wasn’t about to say no to a little extra bit of surprise, especially since she wasn’t _technically_ doing anything wrong by walking into the building. Sure, it was a little bit sketchy, but everyone had done slightly less than moral things in their life, right?

Pushing her moral dilemma aside, Allison stayed away from the elevator and the judgemental resident, opting to go for the stairs instead and using the four flights of stairs as her last excuse to push back the moment she had both been dreading and waiting for all along.

Before she could overthink any more than she already had, she found herself in front of Kira’s apartment door, her hand raised and knocking surely. The sound echoed inside and Allison heard a feminine voice – _Kira’s voice_ , her mind whispered – call out that she would answer. A deeper voice responded, footsteps pattered behind the door before pausing, and then Kira was there.

She was there, in front of Allison, dressed in her usual pair of week-end pyjamas, her hair tied in a messy bun and her reading glasses perched precariously on her nose. She looked like she had just woken up from a nap, her eyes were shining brightly, and Allison… Allison loved her so much, god. The only thing that stopped her from reaching out and pulling her into a hug was the startled look on the other woman’s face.

Kira needed a second, and Allison was willing to wait that long if it meant she got to hold her for hours later, once the shock had been replaced by something – hopefully – a little more enthusiastic and they were no longer dealing with the slight panic of their first meeting and-

Suddenly, her arms were full of dark hair and smooth skin and there were tears falling on her shoulders, and Kira was warm, warmer than Allison had ever thought a human being could be, and she was _there_. She was there, and Kira definitely wasn’t the only one crying because after over a year of talking and getting to know each other and being together but so far apart, Kira was _right there_.

Allison couldn’t remember having ever been as happy as she was right then, melting into Kira’s embrace and burying her face in the other woman’s neck, breathing in the scent of honey and vanilla. Nothing had ever smelled sweeter, and Allison choked on a sob as Kira backed them into the apartment and kicked the door shut, pressing herself closer to Allison before pulling away and letting their foreheads rest together.

The position was a little too intimate for two friends, but Allison had long ago come to terms with the fact that Kira and she would always be something slightly more than just friends.

(Especially if she had any say in it.)

“You’re real,” Kira whispered, her breath ghosting against Allison’s cheek and sending shivers down her spine. “You _idiot_ , what are you even doing here? You’re a long way from France, little Argent.”

“But I’m finally close to home,” Allison said just as softly, her eyes trailing up and down Kira’s face repeatedly, as though a simple look could imprint her features in Allison’s mind forever. “Did you really think I wouldn’t come? Kira, I’ve been trying to find a way to come here ever since I realised how much I cared about you and Stiles and Lydia and this stupid little town I’d never been to before.”

“I was the one who was supposed to come to France,” Kira protested, but Allison could see right through her, and she knew the tears still rolling down the other woman’s face weren’t tears of sadness or frustration. “Now you’ve ruined all my plans by making it impossible for me to surpass you.”

“You can always surpass me, Kira,” Allison flicked her nose lightly. “You have one of the brightest minds I know, and I have no doubt that you could come up with a better surprise in less than a week. In the meantime, though, I’m right here. I’m _here_ , Kira.”

“Yeah,” Kira breathed out, her eyes wide and still slightly disbelieving. “Yeah, I know you are. Damn it, angel, how dare you show up without even warning me? I look like a mess and the apartment isn’t much better, and Boyd is going to ask tons of questions and ruin everything and-”

“And this is perfect,” Allison cut her off before she could work herself up any more than what she had managed in the few minutes since Allison had arrived. “You look as beautiful as ever, and I’m sure we’ll figure everything else out as soon as we can let go of each other for longer than a few seconds.”

“If you think I’m about to let you go, you’re dreaming,” Kira huffed, tightening her hold on Allison. “What if you disappear?”

“That seems highly unlikely,” Allison chuckled. “Why on earth would I want to disappear when I just got to you? Besides, you have- You have a promise to fulfil. Or I do, or we do, or- Well, there’s a promise somewhere.”

“And which promise would that be?” Kira raised her eyebrows teasingly, but Allison could hear her heart speed up and feel her breath hitch, and she knew Kira knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. “I feel like you’ve made so many of those this past year, and it’s hard to keep track sometimes, so you might have to be a little more specific.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Allison scoffed lightly, although she knew she wasn’t fooling anyone. Her eyes were soft and her lips were still curled into a small smile, and she frankly didn’t think she would ever manage to tamp down her happiness. “I seem to remember telling you once that when we met and if you let me, I would kiss you.”

“And I seem to remember telling you there was no _if_ to think about,” Kira said almost too quietly for Allison to hear. “Seems like you have a promise to live up-”

Allison cut her off before she could get any further, covering Kira’s lips with her own and promptly losing her breath and forgetting what kissing was supposed to feel like. Had it always felt so good? Had any of her past kisses ever involved gentle caresses down her sides and a thumb tracing patterns into her cheek? Had she ever felt so weak in the knees before? Had she ever been so in love before?

Kira kissed her like she was just as desperate to show her love as Allison was, which should have been impossible because Allison had never imagined anyone could love her as much as she loved Kira. But there they were, grasping for each other and grinning into each other’s mouths and giggling like loons. When they finally let go of each other, Allison was crying again, wiping Kira’s tears away as the other woman did the same for her.

She was sure they looked ridiculous, two grown women weeping into each other’s arms after sharing a kiss that had been a long time coming, as though they were truly both surprised by each other’s feelings. As though they hadn’t been whispering sweet nothings to each other when Allison should have been asleep for hours. As though they hadn’t already confessed their love for each other thousands of times before.

It was different in person, yes, but it was also so achingly familiar that Allison couldn’t help but wonder if this was what it felt like to _belong_.

“I thought someone had kidnapped you for a second, Kiki.” Allison’s head snapped up as she recognised Boyd’s voice – she had only heard it a few times, but it was deep and slightly intimidating and she knew better than to ignore it. The man was leaning against the doorway at the end of the corridor, glancing between the two women knowingly. “You know, you could have at least had the decency to go to your room. I always lock myself away when Erica comes over.”

“And I just met _Allison_ ,” Kira stuck her tongue out childishly at her roommate. “So cut me some slack. We’ll take it elsewhere as soon as I remember how to walk.”

“Oh, mon coeur,” Allison grinned mischievously, her mind working faster than ever. “You walked right into that one, and you should be thankful Boyd is here, otherwise I would have finally gotten the chance to see you blush in person.”

“What do you- _Ally_!” Kira slapped her arm playfully, her cheeks burning a dark red. “You’re a menace, and we’re going to my room. Boyd really doesn’t need to hear any of this, and I definitely don’t need him around whilst you play up your innocent card and ravish me with your words.”

“I have done no such thing,” Allison gasped mock-offendedly. “But well, I would be a fool to say no to a pretty woman asking me to accompany her to bed.”

“I hate you,” Kira grumbled, dragging Allison towards her bedroom anyways, leaving behind an amused-looking Boyd and a slightly roughed-up door. “I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t,” Allison sing-songed, pressing a light kiss to Kira’s lips as soon as they reached the woman’s bedroom. “You really don’t, mon coeur. I love you, and you love me too.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure before,” Kira sighed exaggeratedly. “But I suppose I have no other choice but to love the person who said ‘ _screw you’_ to the ocean and decided distance and time wasn’t an issue, all to give me the most mind-blowing kiss in the world.”

“So you love me,” Allison concluded happily, beaming even wider when Kira leaned over to press a soft kiss to her nose.

“Yes, my angel,” she whispered. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I've been debating which femslash pairing I wanted to write for the Teen Wolf fandom first, and Em and I finally settled on Allira, so here it is! This has very little plot and lots of fluff, I'm aware, but I hope you still enjoyed this little slice of happiness!
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
